


Take My Breath Away, Steal My Heart

by ezekiels



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian and Emma are getting married and Killian is not nervous. Alright, maybe a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Breath Away, Steal My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For Nat. Your deep love for this pairing is eternally inspiring and never ceases to make me smile.

" _It was only a sunny smile, and little it cost in the giving, but like morning light it scattered the night and made the day worth living._ " - **F. Scott Fitzgerald**

*******

If asked, Killian would not describe himself as a nervous man. He was a pirate after all. Pirates don’t get sweaty palms and, oh gods, was it natural for hearts to be beating this fast? Where on earth was Doctor Whale when you needed him?

“Killian,” Robin said firmly. “Stop it.”

He forced his fidgeting hand back to his side and hoped he hadn’t ruined Ruby’s efforts again. Over five months and still he didn’t understand the purpose of a tie, or how to put one on. He needed Ruby for that.

He would have preferred Emma.

He fought the urge to sigh in frustration. She was under the same roof as him and yet he wasn’t allowed to go see her. Grooms, according to some strange tradition, aren’t allowed to see the bride in her gown before the ceremony. Killian suspected the whole thing had been made up by David and Mary Margaret torture him.

If he could only just see Emma for a second! Just a second and maybe his heart would return to a reasonable rate.

Maybe then he might actually survive to the end of the ceremony.

Beside him, Robin sighed. “Turn. You’ve done it again.”

Killian glanced down at his tie in dismay, destroyed again by his traitorous fidgeting hand.

***

Emma was having a similar situation two rooms down, only instead of a tie her problem was with her hair. Usually cooperative on any other day, her hair had surprised everyone that morning by developing numerous painful knots and a frizzy that, despite Killian’s morning reassurances, was not attractive.

Mary Margaret, understandably, had been in dismay.

Two brushes later and more product than Emma was sure was healthy, Mary Margaret was doing her best to pin Emma’s hair back into the preapproved hairdo they’d chosen months ago. The flowers, waiting in a bowl of water nearby, would come later. At least, that was the hope. Emma’s hair, despite the two brushes and all the product, was still putting up a fight.

Mary Margaret swiveled the chair Emma was sitting on to face her so she could a better look at the progress she was making. She huffed in disapproval.

Emma offered her a sympathetic smile. “You okay? Do you want to take a break?” They’d been at it for almost four hours. “We could do my makeup for a while. I’m sure my hair can’t ruin that.

“No, no. I’m fine,” Mary Margaret reassured. “Besides, you promised Regina you’d let her do your makeup.” She picked up the sole surviving brush and swiveled Emma back around until she faced her own reflection. “Hair is so much easier to deal with when you have blue birds to help you.”

Emma stared at Mary Margaret’s reflection. “Really?”

Mary Margaret snorted. “I wish. I had my hair done the day before and it took all day. I had a sleep with a net on my head! Your father couldn’t stop laughing.”

Emma ducked her head to hide her smirk. She could hear in Mary Margaret’s voice that she’d given David a piece of her mind about his laughing.

Mary Margaret yanked Emma’s head straight again. “Keep your head still! Do you you’re your hair to be lopsided? And stop shredding the spare programs, Emma. We might actually need those.”

Blushingly guiltily, Emma swept the torn paper onto the floor and tried her best not to squirm out of her seat.

***

People started to arrive and, for some reason, Killian was expected to welcome them. Barely functioning as he was, he wasn’t particularly sure he succeeded. He was sweating as if it was the height of summer rather than snowing, outside and in. His hands were shaking. A few minutes ago he’d almost squashed Tinkerbell when balance had escaped him.

Robin gave him a firm surprising pat on the back and Killian smacked him in the face as he jumped around in confusion.

There was a mess of confusion that followed. Regina rushed over. Marian rushed over. Roland, not quite understanding what was happening, wanted to be in the middle of it. Aurora gave Killian a disapproving look, muttering to Mulan as she welcomed her to the wedding.

Killian buried his face in his hands in horror.

“Breathe,” Ruby hissed in his ear.

He did his best to do as he was told. When she told him to stand still, he let her fix his tie and his hair. When she told him to just smile and not touch anyone, he did his best to do that. When she told him to stop smiling, you’re scaring the guests, he sighed and resigned himself.

All he had to do was keep it together until Emma finally showed up and made him calm and sensible again.

He looked at Robin’s swelling nose and willed her to hurry up.

***

Mary Margaret was somewhere in the crowd outside. Peeking through the door, Emma tried to pick her out but it was near impossible. It looked like the whole town had shown up and, what with Elsa providing some lightly falling snow, faces were a little difficult to pick out at this distance.

At least she was inside where it was warm.

_Burrr. Burrr. Burrr._

Emma jumped at the sound of her cellphone’s none to silent vibrate setting. She fished it quickly out of her cleavage (the only sensible place to put her phone since her wedding dress was despairingly absent of pockets) and peeked at the scene. Ruby’s red-lipped face shone up at her.

She answered. “Hello?”

“Good. You have your phone.” Ruby sounded equal parts relieved and at her wits end. “You need to talk some sense into him. He almost crushed Tinkerbell and he just- Killian, I told you to stop ruffling your hair! You’re messing it all- Oh, screw it. Killian! Killian, hold this to your ear. No, put it the other way. Say hello.”

An uncertain, “Hello,” drifted from Emma’s phone.

Confusion. Fear. Unrestrained happiness. Those were the three feelings Emma felt at the sound of Killian’s voice over the phone.

“Killian?”

“Emma?!”

Killian’s startled shout was followed by a few moments of confusion. Emma didn’t understand most of it, what with Ruby’s cellphone being face down on the floor and all, but she understood enough. Emma pressed her fingers over her lips, trying not to laugh. For someone who had done nothing but complain about the tradition of not being allowed to see the bride in her gown before the ceremony, Killian sure took it seriously.

After a minute or so, Ruby picked up the phone and put it the right way up against Killian’s ear.

“Are you sure this is alright?” Emma hears Killian ask Ruby.

Ruby snorts. “You can’t see her, can you? Then it’s fine.”

That seemed to be enough for Killian. “Emma? Emma, are you still there?”

“I’m here,” she reassured him, barely keeping the sound of her smile from her voice.

“Emma, love, I almost crushed Tinkerbell.”

“Of course you did.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. It just happened. And this tie. Do I really need to wear this tie? Robin keeps telling me I have to but I don’t like it. Is there a point to the tie? Does it ensure happiness in the marriage? Is that why I have to wear the tie?”

“You have to wear the tie because Mary Margaret said she’d strangle your with it if you don’t.”

“No, she didn’t.”

She bit back a smile. “Oh, right. She just said that to me to me.”

“Thank you, Swan. That was very reassuring.”

“I do my best.”

“If that’s your best, then I’m reconsidering this whole thing. Why don’t we elope?”

“And invoke Elsa’s wrath? Even I’m not stupid enough to think we could out run her. She spent all morning getting the snow just right.”

“Love, I broke Robin’s nose. If I survived that then I think a little weather witch is the least of our problems.”

“Don’t let her hear you say that.”

“Too late.”

“Oh, you are so dead.”

“It’s my wedding day. She’s not allowed.”

“Killian, she literally erected an ice castle in the middle of town on the one day there was actually traffic.”

“Fair point. Tell you what, you steal your father’s sword, I’ll sneak out the back, and we’ll be at the airport before they even know what’s happened.”

“She’ll blast the plane out of the sky.”

Killian sighed deeply on the other end. “Do you have better ideas? We could ask Henry. He’s good at this sort of thing.”

Emma covered her mouth again, the banter filling her with a sense of calm relief. Her instinctive fear at hearing his voice over the phone a few minutes ago was being swallowed whole by it. Even while planning a potential escape from the wedding, he automatically assumed they would go together, possibly with Henry. She’d been a fool to think, even for a second, he was going to run away and leave her at the altar.

It hit here then, the reality of what was happening.

She was getting married.

“Killian?”

“Yes, love?” Killian asked.

“I love you.”

It had almost been a year since she’d first said those words and it still filled her with warmth. She felt light and giddy and nervous, terrified he would not return her feelings while knowing, in just a moment, he would dispel her fears with what were becoming four treasured words.

“I love you too.”

His voice was soft, calmer than before although not completely calm. He was nervous. Killian Jones was nervous but, well, he had been on their first date too, hadn’t he? He’d knocked a bowl of soup clean out of the waitress’s hands in an adorably expressive explanation of something Emma couldn’t quite remember. They’d spent the rest of their time at the restaurant in the men’s bathroom, her helping Killian wash pumpkin soup out of everything. In the end, they’d found themselves at Granny’s, cuddling in a booth. His hands had been so impossibly clammy she remembered using a disposable napkin to wipe the sweat away. Really, it had just been an excuse to hold his hand.

He hadn’t seemed to mind.

Leaning back against the door until it clicked softly shut, Emma said softly, “I’ll see you soon.”

“All right, love.”

She hung up the phone smiling.

***

The doors at the end of the aisle would open in ten minutes and Killian couldn’t help but feel a little bit nervous again.

It wasn’t as bad as before, at least. His heart wasn’t threatening to murder him before Emma’s appearance and Ruby had fetched him a handkerchief for his sweaty palm. He was still fidgeting slightly, although with his hook rather than his tie or hair so both Ruby and Robin let him be.

Robin tentatively touched his shoulder and Killian winced. He’d definitely broken the golden-hearted thief’s nose. If his hesitation wasn’t conformation enough, his swollen nose was.

“Haven’t almost flattened someone in ten whole minutes. You’re doing great.”

Killian sighed. “What in the seven hells is wrong with me?”

“Nothing. You’re just nervous.”

“I am not nervous.”

“The fact that you’re trying to reattach your hook from the wrong end tells me differently.”

Scowling, Killian fixed his mistake. “I’m not nervous.”

Robin gave him a leveled look that Killian rebelliously met. After a moment, however, Robin shrugged and said, “At least you’ve got no arrows in your side or any broken leg. That was my wedding day.” He smiled dreamily. “One of the best days of my life.”

“You’re mad.”

“Maybe. Oh, there David goes with Neal. Must be almost time.”

Killian did his best to keep it together.

***

Emma’s little haven was being invaded. Her bridesmaids, all four of them, were readjusting their busts and trying to be subtle about it. Henry, the ring boy, was doing his best to keep Roland, the flower boy, focused.

A creek from the door announced David’s arrival.

“All set?” he asked her, adjusting Neal on his hip.

“I think so,” she said, sparing only a moment to flash her baby brother a silly face. “My hair still in one piece?”

He examined her hair. “Mostly,” he teased.

She smacked him hard in the arm, thus alerting Neal fully to her presence. Letting completely and dangerously go of his father, he reached for Emma, making an adorable grabbing motion he really should have left behind six months ago. Baby Neal, however, was as cunning and smart as both his parents, a true testament to them and his sister. He knew the tried and tested method always worked and, if failing that, he could always try his hand at a tantrum.

Emma and David gave each other an apologetic look at the same time and then laughed. David carefully handed over his son and Emma did her best to keep her dress and hair free of Neal’s usually destructive hands.

Now that he was in her arms, it was hard not to coo a little. Silly faces were just expected. Neal tugged at her lip and, absently, she hopped he hadn’t messed up Regina’s hard work.

“You look beautiful.”

Emma glanced up, her lip coming free of Neal’s hand, and found David smiling at her. He looked a real prince dressed in his tux, more so for the sword at his side. His eyes shone as if he was near tears.

For some embarrassing reason, her eyes started to do the same.

“Stop it,” she growled, or tried to. It came out more as a laugh. “You’ll make me mess up my makeup.”

David cleared his throat and muttered, “Sorry.” It was a wasted apology because his attempts to contain himself led to a fond smile that actually made thing worth.

“Stop it,” she growled again, still laughing but a little more desperate.

“Oh, um…” David turned his back at her and stared at the door. “Does this help?”

Emma laughed and Neal made a tactical swipe at her hair. He missed but was not deterred. He would bide his time.

Grinning, David turned back to face them and placed his hands on top of Emma. “You’re getting married,” he said.

Emma grinned back. “I’m getting married.”

Neal didn’t understand what was going on but poking painfully at both of their hands seemed like a fun game.

***

The music was starting and suddenly Killian’s heart was pounding again. Had he managed to mess his hair up again? What about his tie? He’d been fidgeting with it just a moment ago. It was completely possible he’d made a mess of it.

He couldn’t make a mess of it.

He couldn’t look like a mess, even if Emma insisted she didn’t care, that he could show up in a potatoes sack and she wouldn’t care. This was their wedding and he wasn’t about to mess it all up by looking like, well…

Like a nervous pirate.

At the end of the snow covered aisle, the double doors opened and the snow danced.

Mary Margaret immerged first, baby Neal cradled artfully against one hip while she carefully lorded over Roland’s stroll down the aisle. Enthusiastically, he threw flowers everywhere. With Belle’s assistance, Marian managed to get some photos of the moment.

After them came the rest of the bridesmaids. Aurora led, Ruby and Regina followed. They all looked lovely and behind them came Henry, who looked much too tall and gangly to be called a ring boy.

Killian craned his neck because as wonderful as it all was, he was much more interested in-

Emma emerged on David’s arm and suddenly that silly tradition made a lot of sense. Seeing Emma step out into the softly falling snow, her blonde hair swept up and adorned with flowers, her dress pale and intricate, her face touched with a tentative smile and a glow that was so incredibly Emma…

Killian would not have trade that moment for anything.

Making an idiot of himself seemed like a reasonable price to pay.

And then she was there, her hand on his arm, and practically the whole of Storybrooke watching on as they stepped under the arbour together.

“You look beautiful,” he said, a little breathless.

Her tentative smile turned into a grin. “Of course I do. It is my wedding day.”

“Of course. Silly of me.”

“Silly but handsome. I see you kept the tie.”

“Didn’t want to invoke the wrath of my future mother-in-law.”

“I was joking. Mostly.”

“To think I’m marrying such a cruel woman.”

“You should count yourself lucky.”

“I try.”

The voice of the priest rose in front of them, “If the bride and groom are about done with their banter, could we continue with the ceremony?”

Killian shot one last smile at Emma before turning to face the priest.

They’d been caught doing worse.


End file.
